Forum:Micellaneous discussion
You've seen the Jigsaw Killer's twisted and murderous "games". Now, it's time for you to be the one carrying out his perverted trials of survival. Welcome to Saw: Apprentice. Live or Die, it's time for you to make your choice. Out October 22nd 2021 The game opens with you creating your character, in a typical RPG character creator (Skyrim, Mass Effect etc.). But at the end, you get to choose which 'vice' the Cult of Jigsaw is testing you for. The options include self-harm, arson, blackmail, fraud, drug use, prostitution, murder, theft and even jaywalking. This then helps decide how the game starts as it opens with you being kidnapped from your apartment by Pig-masked henchmen and placed into a trap that corresponds to why your being tested. If you then survive that trap (it is possible to die. If that happens, you just go back and create another character and try again) you are then reborn and given the chance to join in creating John Kramer's legacy. Then you are given a test, to ensure your loyalty to the cause, helping a senior cult member to set up their latest 'game'. This mainly includes finding the victim in an accurate depiction of a part of Los Angles and kidnapping them, bring them to game is located and strapping them into their trap. You then get to watch the carnage unfold as they then die a gory and explicit death. After doing that a few more times and learning more about how the presence of The Jigsaw Killer affects this world. you then gain the cult's trust and are therefore able to create and execute your own traps. This works through first, designing blueprints for what the trap will look like, using as many rusty blades, chains, pneumatic drills, saws, guns, pneumatic presses and explosives as you like. You then need to design a way for the victim to free themselves, usually a button or key that they need to access but making them mutilate themselves to escape is also an option. The next section involves finding an appropriate abandoned building to hold the trap in, or buying it if necessary. The final part of the process involve preparing an ironic tape recording about how to survive the trap, placing it in the 'game room', and then having the victim kidnapped and then placed into the final trap. This can then go several ways. If the victims survives the trap you can then try and incorporate them into your growing family gaining more resources and increasing the amount of traps you can construct at anyone time, or you can set them free, resulting in the Cult becoming more notorious. You can then keep tabs on those you free, giving you the option to re-test them later. If the victim dies however, you then have a crime scene on your hands. This then gives the cult more police attention, making it harder to kidnap people and purchase the property necessary to carry out your tests. After you test a certain number of people, you are then given the chance to create one of the infamous "trials" from the films, a series of large traps, the victims of which are all connected in some way that even they don't know about. These trials involve much larger amounts of preparation then you are used to, involving designing and building five or six highly themed traps that all usually have to run on one timer. These trials also include the concept of muti-person traps which all have to be accounted for in the designing process. Luckily you are given a frame work within which to work, as the tests must correspond to one of the victim's vice ensuring that you do have some idea of how to construct the most complicated traps. Another issue with trials is that, when the police find them they will immediately cause a huge spike in the preparedness meter which, when filled will cause the police to attempt to raid the Cult's current hideout. You can create security traps to help stall the police when this happens, but letting it get that far isn't recommended. This leads to you having to execute trials after avoiding killing anyone for about 3 or 4 days in game days so they don't get too suspicious of where you are. The good things about the trials is that, at the end, after the main victim has completed the test and the subject have either passed or failed their individual traps, you get to play a section as one of Jigsaw's apprentice from the movies (either Amanda or Hoffman) or even John Kramer himself setting up and designing one of the iconic traps from the film. After you complete those sections, you then unlock the ability to use those traps in your own games and trials (one from each film, unlocked in order of appearance in then: I.e: you get the Bathroom Trap first, the Brazen Pig from 3D last. ). Another mechanic of the game is that, the way you deal with the traps is up to do. Do you carry on Jigsaw's legacy, testing those the Cult feels are unworthy of their lives? Do you start to manipulate the traps to create one certain outcome? Do you wish to taunt the police, designing traps that lead them down false leads and paths? Do you wish to actually work with the police, leaving clue to your whereabouts in the "games" and try to take down the Cult from within? Do you wish to exclusive test postmen and place them all in Reverse Beartraps or the Angel trap? The choice is entirely up to you in this open world horror game. The game don't actually have an ending. After you collect all the traps from each of the movies, you then unlock a sandbox mode, which allows you to create whatever traps you want without having to worry about a budget or police interference like in the main game. You can then continue to test people in both modes, until such point that you stop playing. There is a story however, involving the power struggles within the Cult, the police trying to stop you as always and even some of the survives of Jigsaw's games trying to bring you down on their own. The gameplay is half Watch-Dogs, half rollercoaster Tycoon, half Saw: The Video Game I had this idea earlier today. What do you think? Non luget impii. (talk) 20:37, September 23, 2017 (UTC) It sounds pretty cool. Are you actually going to make this a game?Luigi18512 (talk) 20:49, September 23, 2017 (UTC) No, I would have no idea were to start. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:55, September 23, 2017 (UTC) I actually came up with it while playing Watch Dogs and using the Tag ability in it.Non luget impii. (talk) 20:57, September 23, 2017 (UTC) I just wanted an opinion on it from a Saw fan Non luget impii. (talk) 20:57, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Yea it would be cool to be able to make your own traps and trials.Luigi18512 (talk) 20:57, September 23, 2017 (UTC) I also don't know what the 'Cult' in Jigsaw will be like so the premise could be contradictory. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:59, September 23, 2017 (UTC) If you take the photos yourself, I don't think their copyrighted. Building copyright does exsist though... Non luget impii. (talk) 21:01, September 23, 2017 (UTC)